


Битва за Хогвартс

by Slytherin_Team



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Universe, Gen, Infographics, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Team/pseuds/Slytherin_Team
Summary: Перевод инфографики с Pottermore.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Переводы инфографик с Pottermore





	Битва за Хогвартс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Battle of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684049) by Pottermore. 



> Эдит — [tenkosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh)  
> Перевод — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)
> 
> По клику изображение откроется в полном размере. Цитаты взяты в переводе «Росмэн» и народных переводов от «Potter's Army», В.Сорокина и Snitch.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kTCp4lQ.jpg)


End file.
